White Dress
by EsteVamp4998
Summary: Lucy opens a present from her father after the 7 years she was gone. Inside is a very special gift that will always be close to her heart. Natsu of course joins her to see what is inside. NaLu! One-shot! I love this! cx


**An idea I thought of a long time ago, I haven't been able to finish it until today! **

**I'm so excited for everyone to read this I love this one-shot soooo much!**

**It's really longer then I expected it but I really love it cx This is my 20th story and my 6th Fairy Tail story cx**

* * *

**_I DO NOT own the manga/anime of Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does and what an awesome artist he is!_**

**_So without further ado, please enjoy 'White Dress'!_**

* * *

Lucy sat down on her bed; holding an open box on her lap. The box was one of the presents her father had sent her for her birthday when she was 'missing' with the others from Fairy Tail; before he died.

Going through the death of her father pained Lucy, they were just getting along, but she knew she couldn't change the past, she needed to look forward.

When she had opened the box earlier, she couldn't believe that her eyes weren't playing tricks with her! She had wiped a few tears away since right in the box was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and always wondered if it ever was taken away along with other priceless possession's in her house after her father lost all his money. She wondered what had happened to it during those seven years she was gone and now she was looking right at it with her very own eyes!

She just couldn't believe it.

It was a wedding dress; the most prized possession to any female; but this dress wasn't any old wedding dress. Oh no, the dress was even better! It was her mother's wedding dress. The same exact one she had worn on her wedding day.

Lucy looked back down at the dress and gently ran her fingers through the beautiful fabric. She then wiped another tear that was escaping down her cheek. You see, that wedding dress was very important and special to Lucy and her mother.

The reason why it was so special to Lucy was because it reminded her of the time her mother had asked the maids to go and fetch her wedding dress so she could be able to show it to Lucy, and Lucy was six at the time. Once the maids had brought in the dress, they begged their mistress to put it on, and so did little Lucy.

Layla hadn't minded at all for she also wanted to put on the dress again, but she playfully refused the first time they asked because she found it amusing how the maids and Lucy were so excited, of course, that just made them beg harder and harder right until Layla had laughed and finally decided to put the white dress on.

After the maids were done helping their mistress put on the dress, Lucy and many of the female employees that came to see, were finally able to see Layla come out and show off her dress.

Lucy had thought that her mother looked amazing! She especially loved the dresses pearls, sparkles, its ruffles; it's long long long end, and the puffs, which she thought looked absolutely beautiful on her mother.

And when Lucy had told her mother so, along with many other compliments from others, Layla had bent down, as much as she could, and grabbed her daughter's tiny hands and said to her, "When you are older and get married Lucy, would you also like to wear this dress on your wedding day?"

With those words, little Lucy had smiled happily and said to her mother, "Really? I can?"

Layla had nodded with a smile and said to her, "Of course you can."

With that, Lucy hugged her mother and thanked her so much, it was impossible to count.

The present day Lucy laughed at the memory and thought, _'Me? Getting married? Now that's exciting!'_ and said out loud, "But will I ever?"

"Will you ever what?" a male's voice asked right in front of Lucy.

Lucy yelped in surprise and quickly shut the box with it's lid and held it in her arms which still thankfully had her mother's wedding dress despite from her little jump.

As she looked up to find the source of the voice, Lucy saw her dragon-slayer friend and quickly got up and faced him. Between them was exactly two feet.

"Natsu! How many times do I have to tell you? Use a door like a normal person!" she yelled, but not just 'cause she was angry at him for not using a door but also because about the fact that he ruined a perfect moment of her past with her mother.

Natsu threw his arms up in defense. "But I did-"

"And to not sneak up on me like- wait…" Lucy paused and backtracked to what Natsu had said. "What did you say Natsu?"

Natsu looked at Lucy with a confused expression, "I said 'will you ever-"

"No not that," she sighed, "_Before _you said that."

"Oh! Well why didn't you say so?" he scolded and gave her a 'tsk, tsk'.

Lucy sighed again, a little annoyed now but what else could she have expected from him? "What did you say Natsu?"

"Okay okay, don't rush me!" Natsu thought for a bit and Lucy waited patiently, well almost, until he finally said, "I said that I did use the door and-"

"You did!" Lucy said and she couldn't believe her ears! Natsu! Her Natsu actually used the door! It was a miracle! Plus, since when did she refer Natsu as 'her Natsu'? She waved the thought away and hoped that her cheeks weren't as red as they felt.

"Let me finish!" Natsu pouted again and Lucy gave him a somewhat apologetic look. Then he continued, "And when I knocked on the door, you didn't answer do I burned the door and let myself-"

"You did what?" Lucy yelled and quickly sat down at the edge of her bed to calm herself. Too many things were going through her head right now and Natsu wasn't making her feel any better at all.

"Wait... I burned down the door…?" Realization finally came to Natsu about what he just said and fixed it, "Oh wait! I didn't burn the door down!"

"Oh good," Lucy breathed in a relief. _'Thank God,' _she thought to herself and got up from her bed.

Natsu smiled, "Yeah, I knocked it down instead."

Lucy floated back down, she just couldn't take it anymore, Natsu was just too confusing and plus, she believed Natsu had finally used the door like a normal person!

"Well Natsu," Lucy was able to finally speak, "what did you come in here for? And where's Happy?"

Usually that little blue cat was always with Natsu but this time, he wasn't.

Natsu smiled, "Happy went out with Wendy and Carla to go do some shopping. But hey Luce."

Lucy looked up, "Hm?'

Natsu pointed to Lucy's present containing her mother's wedding dress. "What's in that box on your bed?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Lucy said as she immediately hid the box under her pillow, but of course that didn't hide it at all.

Natsu laughed. "Come one Luce, you don't need to hide it!"

Lucy shook her head, "It's my business Natsu, not yours and- Hey!"

Before Lucy could finish, Natsu grabbed the box and turned around from Lucy.

While Lucy was desperately trying to take the box back Natsu blocked her with his back and shoulders.

"Natsu!" Lucy protested but also knew that wasn't going to stop him.

"Oh come on Luce," he replied, "I really want to see what's inside!"

Finally, she gave up. "Fine but once you're done looking, put it down."

He replied with a happy 'kay and quickly opened the box.

After a while of Natsu looking at the dress closely, he finally was done and handed the box back to Lucy but there was something on his mind that he just had to see.

"Hey Lucy," he asked.

She sighed as she placed the box back on her bed, "What is it?"

He grinned; Lucy backed away from him, sensing something awful. "Put it on!"

"No!" she quickly said.

"What! Why not?"

"Just... just cause," was what she was finally able to say after a while.

Natsu moved closer to Lucy; which took her by surprise.

"Hey what are you doing?"

He smiled and took her hands. Then Natsu did something that somehow didn't surprise her at all but also knew it was powerful; he begged her with _those _twinkling eyes of his that showed absolute hope. "Come on Luce! Please~!"

"Why now?" she said as she tried to look away but those eyes just wouldn't let her!

"Yeah!" he said, after finally releasing Lucy from his eyes. "I want to see you in it!"

"Um... Maybe right now isn't the best time..." she said while trying her hardest to think of a way to change the subject, then it hit her!

"Hey Natsu, how about-"

"Come on, please~"

_'Why does this have to be so difficult!' _she thought to herself but with Natsu's begging, she couldn't think straight.

She couldn't take it anymore! He was driving her crazy! "Fine!"

Natsu simply looked at her. "What?"

Lucy snapped and yelled while picking up the box, "I'll put the dress on!"

While Natsu was cheering, Lucy headed to her bathroom and changed into the dress.

* * *

Once Lucy was done putting on the dress, she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

"Is this how my mom looked when she was getting married?" she asked herself then laughed, "Nah, she must have looked a whole lot prettier."

Then just when Lucy was putting her hair up in a bun, she heard Natsu's voice calling out, "Hey Luce! You done yet?"

She called back, "Coming!" and quickly looked at herself one last time in the mirror and stepped out of the bathroom and went towards Natsu who was sitting on her bed.

"Here," she silently said, a little embarrassed.

Just when Natsu turned his head and saw her, Lucy accidently stepped on the dress and tripped! As she fell down she couldn't help but remember seeing Natsu blush a bit when he saw her! _'Maybe my eyes were just playing tricks with me.'_

Natsu ran over to Lucy, snickering along the way from her clumsiness. "Oi, you okay?"

"T-think so," she said as she grabbed Natsu hand and was helped up. Now back on her feet, Lucy checked the wedding dress to see if it was torn anywhere.

"Hey Luce," she heard Natsu say after a while, "You can let go now..."

"Hm?" she looked up finally and couldn't understand why Natsu meant by that. "What do you mean?"

Natsu then hid part of his face into his white scarf and jerked his head down.

Still confused, Lucy looked down and there she saw that she was _still _holding onto Natsu's hand! She quickly let go and turned her face away from Natsu so he couldn't be able to see her blushing.

_'I'm an idiot! Why didn't I notice I was still holding his hand? Well... if I didn't notice it then... it must mean… that it felt... natural...' _she laughed at herself,_ 'Yeah right! It must have been a mistake!'_

"Uh are you okay Lucy?" Natsu asked.

She froze in shock; he was still there even though she was thinking about him!

"Oh yeah, everything's," she turned around and right there; in her face, was Natsu, "fine…"

Lucy could feel Natsu breathe against her, and then he nervously scratched his head. They both stood their gazing at each other, neither one of them moved an inch.

_'__This is too awkward!' _Lucy thought, _'But it's really nice having him this close.' _

Natsu coughed and chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked.

"You forgot to put on the veil silly."

"Omigosh! The veil!" Lucy quickly went to the box that had held her mother's wedding dress and where the dress had been was the veil her mother wore.

Natsu came over to her and said, "It sparkles, it's really pretty Lucy."

All Lucy could do was shed a tear. Again, she remembered how much she loved seeing her mother wear the dress, the veil was Lucy's favorite part. How could she have forgotten about the veil?

"It really is pretty Natsu," Lucy smiled.

"Can I put it on you?" Natsu smiled.

Lucy blushed and nodded.

Natsu carefully lifted the veil up from the box, it had little flowers at the top where the headband is and while he put the veil on Lucy, he couldn't believe his eyes. She looked amazing before, but with the veil on over her face she looked beautiful. Of course he couldn't help himself but to lift the veil over Lucy's face. Now he could really see the magic of the wedding dress.

"Wow…"

Lucy blushed and looked down. _'What is he thinking right now?' _"Is there anything else in the box?"

It was hard to keep his eyes off of Lucy, but Natsu did and looked inside the box. "There's a letter Lucy." He handed the letter to her.

Lucy read the letter, it was from her father, inside also contained the picture of Lucy's parents; it was their wedding photo. Lucy smiled and shed a few tears. As she read she couldn't help but cry even more. "Thank you father," she whispered and smiled.

"What does it say?"

She smiled and said while wiping her tears away, "I can't tell ya."

"No fair!"

"Oh well," she chuckled, "If you really want to know I guess you'll just have to read it yourself." And then Lucy ran to the other side of the room.

Natsu grinned, "Then I guess that means I'll have to catch you."

He ran after Lucy. They both laughed as they both went around the dining table. Soon enough Natsu caught Lucy when she was off guard and tripped on the dress, right when she was to fall on the ground, Natsu saved her.

They were in the position of a dip and Natsu grinned. "You look so beautiful Lucy Heartfilia."

When he said that to her Lucy couldn't think straight, she could feel her heart pounding and her cheeks blushing. She didn't care though, Natsu said she looked beautiful and that made her extremely happy. She wanted to stay like this forever, all she could do was stare into his firey eyes.

Then all of a sudden Natsu smiled and bent his head down. Lucy couldn't move! She closed her eyes, and that's when it came; a kiss.

Natsu Dragneel kissed her! He kissed Lucy!

It was a passionate and slow kiss and Natsu lifted Lucy from the dip and they continued to kiss. Lucy couldn't help but smile and she could feel Natsu smiling as well. This moment was perfect!

Until a furry blue and pink ball fell right into Lucy's apartment.

Natsu and Lucy look at the blue and pink figures and saw Happy and Charla!

"Happy! We ruined their moment!" Charla smacked Happy.

"Ow!" Happy pouted.

Lucy and Natsu chuckled. "It's alright guys," Natsu smiled, "but doesn't Lucy look wonderful?"

She giggled, "Natsu-"

"You really do Luce." Natsu kissed Lucy on the cheek. "Make sure you guys keep this a secret from everyone okay?"

"We don't want everyone in Fairy Tail to freak out about our kiss," Lucy winked.

"Okay!" Charla and Happy giggled.

"Now does this mean you like me Luce?" Natsu asked while his arm was around her waist.

Lucy grinned, "Of course I like you Natsu!"

"Hm, well I love you," he smiled.

Lucy felt her cheeks redden and all she could do was stare at Natsu.

"Do you love me?" Natsu asked.

"O-of course I do!"

Natsu chuckled, "Then let's get married!"

Lucy slapped Natsu across the head. "Not yet!"

Charla and Happy giggled, they were so happy to see the two love birds like this. They couldn't wait until they tell everyone in Fairy Tail!

* * *

Dear Lucy,

My daughter, you have grown so much. No matter what anyone says I know you'll come back one day. I'm afraid I won't be able to see you. My illness has progressed since your last birthday, but no matter what I want you to have this. It's the wedding dress your mother wore. She would have loved for you to have it. I wish you could wear it when your wedding day comes, she would have wanted that as well. Whoever you marry will see this dress, I would surely approve of him of course because Heartfilia women are strong women and know when the right man comes by. Lucy I wish you the best. I love you so much my daughter, I'll always be in your heart.

Love,

Your Father

* * *

**CX So happy! **

**Nice reviews are great and thank you so much for reading my new one-shot story! I really appreciate it! :)**

**~EsteVamp4998~**


End file.
